Sleggar Law
Sleggar Law (スレッガー・ロウ) is a late addition to the White Base crew, appearing to replace their lost comrade, Ryu Jose. Described as an ace pilot with years of war experience, his natural charisma as an elder pilot lead to his quick acceptance with the younger crew. He is a friendly ladies man when off duty, hitting on the female members of the crew with various compliments. He fights beside Amuro and the other pilots during their space battles with Zeon. Sleggar is best known for his relationship with Mirai Yashima, who had a heated argument with her estranged fiancé at the time, Cameron Bloom. Cameron wants to become a human shield for the White Base, allowing them easy access through the neutral zone between the Earth Federation and Zeon. Mirai vehemently refuses him due to her personal vendetta with him. Sleggar, who feels that Mirai is being irrational, slaps her back into shape and reasons that Cameron is trying his best to save them. Although his actions startled those present, it broke through the ice of their lovers' spat. In the midst of the space war that followed, Sleggar docks his Core Booster for repairs and an infatuated Mirai sees him. Though flattered by her genuine care for him, he says she is too good a woman for him. He decides to give her his mother's ring, asking Mirai to keep it safe for him. After a goodbye kiss and a promise to return, Sleggar heads back into the battlefield. Faced with Big Zam's massive I-Field Generator -barrier that deflects all beam rays, Sleggar teams up with Amuro to take it down. Sleggar performs a kamikaze charge for Big Zam to disable the shield, allowing Amuro the chance to puncture through the Mobile Armor. Sadly, Sleggar doesn't get the chance to celebrate since his stunt leads to his death. Mission Mode Sleggar's limited appearance in Official Mode occurs during Amuro's scenario to destroy Big Zam. Confidently stating he's going to show the young pilots his mettle, he rushes head first into danger. Not too soon afterwards, he is shot down and heads back to White Base for repairs. When Big Zam appears on the field, Amuro is given the mission to follow Sleggar to it. Sleggar then performs his suicidal charge with his Core Booster and is reported to have died in battle. If players want to use Sleggar, they first have to become friendly with him using any female pilot. When successful, Sleggar will contact the maiden through the Terminal. He thinks he won't survive his next battle and asks her to keep his mother's ring. The player then has to rescue Sleggar in a specially marked Friendship Mission. Surprised to be alive and realizing he misunderstood the woman's feelings for him, he replies he feels pretty foolish. When players unlock him as playable character, he will automatically have the Gundam license available. Four of his Story Missions require him to have high intimacy levels with the female characters involved. Sleggar acts as the love doctor, consoling the various couples he encounters in battle. He often defends the women and tells the men to treasure them. In his first mission, he lectures Scirocco to respect Sara and Reccoa's loyalty to him. After an encounter with the irregular Four and Rosamia, the veteran pilot tells Kamille to take better care of them. Wanting a lover for himself, Sleggar tries to look for one in battle. All he finds, however, are couples who are already happy with one another's company (Judau and Roux, Kira and Lacus, Seabook and Cecily) so he gives them the privacy they need. While he considers himself a hero for women, he does admit to two women whom he can't exactly accept: Katejina and Haman. He fights them in space to get over his disagreements with them. Sleggar eventually decides to fight against the famous Casanova, Char, to prove who is really popular with the ladies. After seeing Quess and Lalah defend their captain, Sleggar remarks he should settle down soon. During Mission Mode, a CPU Sleggar can team up with Kai and Hayato to form a three-man Guncannon unit. He is the last member of the trio to appear. Players are asked to shoot down the pilots to interrupt their regrouping on the field. Personality Cocky and confident, Sleggar acts as though he doesn't care about the war. He can take matters seriously when the moment calls for it, but he would just rather not stress over everything all the time. Sleggar would rather focus on the positive things in life due to the short life expectancy of his profession. While his age isn't known, he is the crew member who exhumed an unmistakable sense of maturity and wisdom that made him popular with the children on White Base. He is likely older than Bright. Bright was infatuated with Mirai during Sleggar's time with the crew, yet he was aware and respected Mirai's feelings for the pilot. Since he also thought highly of Sleggar's blunt assertiveness, Bright was willing to bow out of the way for her happiness. When the pilot dies, it leaves both Bright and Mirai in an emotional mess. Quotes *"All right. Time to show you how a real pilot does things!" *"Wanna mess with me!?" *"Whoops!" *"You little...!" *"You bastard!" *"I'm starting to feel bad for these guys." *"Ha ha ha. What a clever boy I am." *"Great. More kids. I HATE fighting kids." *"Ha ha ha, very nice! I'm starting to like you!" *"You're a cut above the rest. Even I can tell." *"Whoa! I can barely see with the glow your throwin' off!" *"Hey! How about leaving some action for me, kid?" *"Everyone does crazy stuff when they're young. Don't sweat how you feel too much." *"I may not make it out of this..." *"Thanks, but this is war. There's no room for personal feelings!" *"My bad! I didn't mean to put you in the line of fire." *"We've been taking care of business out here. We can kick back a little now." *"Charge 'em! But don't get hit by friendly fire!" *"You know what I can do and you still wanna take me on?" *"Four and Rosamia are just a couple of girls. They don't fight because they enjoy it!" :"Then keep them out of the battle! You could do it if you wanted to. I know you care about these kids. It's a question of commitment." ::~~''Kamille and Sleggar'' *"Hm. Maybe you're just unlucky in love." :"You are really starting to piss me off!" ::~~''Sleggar and Haman'' Stats Not the best or the worst, Sleggar's highest stat would be his Shot rating. It falls into an above average range for the cast, mirroring Four or Puru Two's rating. He has an average Defense rating and a low Melee, the latter being one of the weakest ratings in the cast. Overall, he works best with Mobile Suits that focus on beam attacks. Relations This section lists the default relationships that Sleggar will tend to have in Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Kai Shiden *Contempt - Dozle Zabi Sleggar has a special SP attack quote with Amuro (Mobile Suit Gundam version). Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Sleggar. *Default - Guncannon *Rival's MS - Big Zam *Crossover MS - Gundam MK-II (Titans) *Weaker MS - GM *Occasional Pilot for - Musha Gundam External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters